1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an emergency response system and an emergency response method, and particularly to an emergency response system and an emergency response method automatically providing an emergency device information in response to an accident report.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a person who reports an accident will remain at the scene of the accident until first responders or rescuers arrive. However, the effectiveness of the report and the rescue can be diminished by uncertainties such as the failure of the report system, failure to reach the administrator of the report system or the responders, or the responders cannot arrives on the scene in time. Furthermore, some rescue methods are unfamiliar to most people.
What is needed, therefore, is an emergency response system capable of overcoming the limitation described.